Long Way to The Top
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: When a class gets a little much for Freddy and he is forced to use something that belongs to Zack in order to fix himself up, Zack decides that Freddy owes him a little fun and the blonde isn't willing to let himself stay in debt.


**Long Way to The Top  
** Chapter One: " **Those Who Can't Do** "

* * *

"Mm… god," A boy moaned from the back corner of his classroom.

No one heard or looked back except for his best friend, sitting at the next desk over and making the odd glance at the dirty-blond student. He offered a few little grins and words of awe watching on at his friend got to work below the desk. Both boys were praying that no one else caught them giggling, or moaning for the one of them. Last thing they wanted was someone to know that they were doing _that_ in the middle of a Sex Ed class.

While the rest of his class were trying not to get hard or stare at the screen at the front of the class, Freddy Huerta was devoting his attention to both the presentation and his cock at the same time. As the images of naked shaven perky women and hairy muscular men appeared on the screen, Freddy's hand began moving faster up and down his length. Biting back moans as precum coated his fingers or dripped onto his crotch.

"Oh damn man… I can't believe you're actually doing this!" Zack grinned, quickly glancing down from the screen and noticing what was in his best friend's hand. "That is _soooo_ awesome!"

Freddy grinned at him and switched hands. It gave the Asian boy a good look at his whole dick, who already looked hungry at the view of his best friend's juicy looking cock.

"I wish that it was the sub naked though," He hissed, staring at their substitute teacher's perky rack.

He would be willing and _ready_ in seconds if she stated that she was even a little interested in him. The teenager hadn't expected to ever want to bang a teacher like the occasional kids in the news, until he saw her and her perky breasts, just begging for it. Heck, if the other students wasn't in the room; he would happily introduce the cock he was currently pumping to the perky breast teacher by slamming deep inside of her pussy. Based on some of the porn he had gotten from his cousin, old women loved having a teenage cock inside of them and he was very happy to provide.

"Her tits are _sooo_ freaking huge!"

"Ye-yeah man…" Zack muttered. He was busy trying to drag his eyes away from the exposed dick and it's wiry blond hairs. When Freddy almost looked over at him, that was enough for Zack to stare at their teacher. "A b-big rack on her…"

' _But a way better cock on you…_ '

He had been wanting his best friend for a good while now, and since Freddy wasn't shy about showing himself off to the Asian boy it lead to Zack having numerous amounts of content for his sexual fantasies about the drummer boy.

The biggest load that Zack had ever shot were the times that they jerked off side-by-side. Shameless as he was, Freddy never hesitated to whip it out, and wasn't one to object when his obviously gay best friend would ask if he could jerk Freddy's cock alongside his own. A hand was a hand, it didn't matter what was on the other end of it. While he wouldn't rush to do _more_ with Zack, but he wasn't going to make his best friend upset, just because he wouldn't agree to letting the Asian boy jerk his meaty cock. If he didn't to work his own length and didn't have to do anything in return, then who was he to protest.

He just wished that it was a busty blonde girl and not a dorky Asian boy, but he wouldn't complain.

A few times he had been interested in Zack's smaller dick. After tasting his own cum growing up, Freddy was interested to know if everyone's tasted the same. They didn't and he wasn't truly a fan of Zack's, deciding to simply stick to his own. The only times now that Zack got anything out of his best friend was when he owed him something. The most he would ever offer was a blowie, quickly getting the Asian teen off with his naturally talented tongue.

Which only made Zack jealous that Freddy was lost to the realm of desiring pussy.

"O-oh, uh fuck dude…!" The blond growled under his breath, "I gotta cream! Dude! D-Dude! G-Gimme somethin' to nut in!"

Annoyed that he was being teased with both the teen's cock _and_ cum, Zack turned slightly in his chair. He tugged a handkerchief out from his shirt pocket and waved it around with a smug grin.

Almost instantly Freddy was groaning and had his forehead to the desk. Gritting his teeth as the orgasm reached its peak.

"Sure dude you can have this… if you owe me one," Zack taunted.

Despite the need to relieve himself, Freddy teased his friend back. "I'll give ya a fuckin fuck... if you help me bang the teach…"

"Oh please, all I would need to do is bend over and you would fuck me. You want my handkerchief, I want a blowie." Zack offered making sure that he was firm. There was no way that he was getting any other offer, and knew that Freddy wouldn't want to cum in his expensive underwear or on the school's floor.

Not that he hadn't done both before.

"Gross… sorry dude… Asian ass does _nothing_ for me over a sexy as shaven pus…" Freddy grunted, before glaring a little and hissing his response. "Finee…"

Zack teased his to-be cumrag, holding it just out of arm's reach. " _Finee_ what?"

"I'll _suck_ ya little shrimp dick… now give it to me!" Freddy hissed, keeping his voice low enough that _only_ Zack would hear.

"Suck my _whaaaaaat?_ Come on Freddy, you know what I wanna hear."

"Z-Zack!" Freddy growled in annoyance, his orgasm getting too close to handle and focus on this level of conversation.

Handing over the cumrag, the Asian boy grunted, "You're saying it later."

Freddy rolled his eyes in annoyance, but nodded to shut his best friend up. It didn't bother him enough, as his hand pumped away on the edged length and precum oozed out from the tip. Freddy's cheeks heated up and his back arched over a little bit while covering the head of his cock up with the cumrag. He kept stroking his thick cock, breathing hard in short bursts. With his teeth grit to keep from moaning or shouting out, Freddy's body bucked up and finally shot his thick load all over the fabric, filling it with his hot load.

"F-Fuck…" Freddy hissed out, with a slight grunt from the force of his orgasm.

Despite the lesson going on, Zack couldn't stop himself was watching his best friend nutting beside him, into his handkerchief and now Freddy's cum rag. Making sure that he would demand that back for a taste. He might not get to suck the essence of Freddy directly from his best friend's 'hose', he wasn't going go let a drop of Freddy go out.

"You two done back there? Jeez it's a boner killer listening to you getting off when we're trying to stare at her tits too, Freddy!" Asher hissed, turning back in his chair.

"Shut it, Asher!" Freddy hissed in return, despite a little embarrassed about having been caught relieving himself.

The dark-haired boy beside Freddy smirked and snatched back his handkerchief before he could argue. "It's not the first time you've heard him getting off in here before. Just ignore it like I do…"

Asher found himself wanting to snort. He knew just how much Zack _ignored_ Freddy getting off. To the point he had wanted to make the Asian boy focus on watching a real boy get off instead of the dorky drummer. A real boy, like him.

It was a long and torturous class for the two boys.

"Let's get out of here…" Freddy groaned the moment class ended.

He took Zack by the hand, barely giving his friend time to pack his books and pick up his bag before being dragged out into the halls. Zack's sneakers skid across the floor while struggling the blonde leading the way out. Following them was a wolf whistle from Asher, somewhat sarcastic but drawing enough attention from and to them for Freddy to flush red. He just pulled the Asian boy faster through the hall towards the bathrooms at the other end; no one would see them going in there, being a little ways off from most classrooms and closer to the gym.

"You're gonna pay me in the bathroom, _again?_ " Zack groaned with a little protest. "We can just go back to your place!"

But his whining was ignored and the boys turned a corner.

"What if I don't wanna wait? Chicken, huh Zacky? I've given you head in worse places," His friend replied and offered a cocky grin. Despite his reluctance to suck another boys cock, he always made sure to tease Zack about it.

"Like, where?" Freddy protested, not able to remember anywhere worse than this. Not overly caring about the answer, Freddy decided to get to it and pushed Zack against the wall with a finger.

"Remember when we did it on your mom's bed?" The Asian boy shuddered. "That was _so_ wrong… ugh…"

"And yet weirdly hot, though…" Freddy replied, removing his finger and starting back down the hall, only looking back to talk over his shoulder. "Remember how horny you got calling me daddy _alllllll_ the way through?"

"Ugh… you are such an ass…" Zack pouted.

"Yeah, yeah… oh and so you know… if we get caught, you're taking the fall for this mister suckee…" Freddy teased. Reciting the rule they had made a long time ago, the one getting sucked took the blame if anyone was to find out. A way to save at least of their reputations.

Before there could be any argument, he suddenly threw open the door to the lost and found before stepping inside and out of Zack's sight. The shorter boy had to run in after him then quickly lock the door. Turning around, he saw Freddy already removing his hoodie and lying it down on the floor to support his knees. The blond looked so sexy kneeling down like that, his submissive cock sucking slut. It coaxed a moan out of Zack, who could already feel his cock begin to rise as Freddy teasingly let his mouth hang open ready for a nice throat fucking in return for wasting a perfectly good handkerchief just for a quick in-class nut.

"Well… are you going to give me my _punishment_ …" Freddy purred, giving his best friend a smirk. He might prefer getting a blow job, he could handle giving one for the future fun he would get as payment for that nut coated handkerchief.

Zack rolled his eyes slightly and stepped closer into the room, reaching down to undo his belt. Almost teasingly slowly at that, making his best friend groan. Once the belt was off, he added to the teasing by sliding it off his pants then finally throwing it to the floor. He stepped up to Freddy, thrusting his hips out and offering the tenting crotch to the sucker. He moaned out softly as the eager hands started to fiddle with the button. But as his pants fell to his knees, Zack had to grunt at a hand tightly gripped his cock through the annoying tight pair of red boxer briefs. He wiggled around a little, trying to get the dick out of the black slut running down his undies, but Freddy held his cock in place to leave it trapped.

"Not so fast, Zacky-boy." Freddy smirked.

"Duuude, please! We don't have until Christmas…" Zack groaned, his hands swatted away as he tried to release his dick.

"Seriously, if I don't hold you back a little we will be finished in less than two minutes." Freddy teased.

With a snort, the Asian boy slapped his hand away in return and pulled his decently sized cock out of the slit. His balls were tucked away in the warm cupping fabric while his shaft swayed back and forth hypnotizingly a few inches from Freddy's drooling mouth. He watched on with a cool grin as it was greeted with a small kiss on the tip, and Freddy wearing a soft smile as he pulled back the foreskin to the uncut cock. He struggled slightly when the kiss turned to a lick, and that sweet smile was corrupted into a horny smirk.

"Mm… about damn time, Freddie…" Zack grunted, holding back the moan threatening to release as Freddy's tongue worked on the head of his cock.

"You're telling me," The blond moaned, his hot pink tongue running up the tip like a trained slut.

Zack felt his knees falter from the action, "Oooh god Freddy… you're so hot…!"

"Damn right." Freddy smirked, as he finally engulfed the length of his best friend's cock and started taking it deeper into his mouth, licking every part he could reach to tease the Asian boy.

Zack's loud moans of pleasure only grew worse from this, having to grip a shelf to support himself from the shaking in his knees as Freddy swallowed his cock. His best friend sucked on a little over half the length for a few moments, hollowing his cheeks and humming around the length that was making Zack buck into his slutty throat. Teasing like a pro, Freddy listened with eager ears to the whine as he pulled off with a satisfying ' _pop'_ , then licked down the shaft to attack his balls. He took one into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue. As Zack groaned, Freddie moved to the next and coated it with his precum-laced salvia.

The Asian boy struggled to keep standing. His free hand ran through the cute blond spiky locks, tugging slightly to pull the boy off before guiding the tip back into his mouth. He could feel the resistance, as Freddy's tongue cheekily circled the head. Swirling around just to be a dick.

After teasing the piss slit a little, Freddy pulled off and started beating Zack's beat. "Mm, so good… you should stay over the night, dude."

"Oh why? Can't get enough of my cock dude?" Zack teased, before yelping when a smirking Freddy gave him a slight squeeze as 'punishment'. "O-Okay… _noted…_ Mm, so what do I get if I _cum_ over?"

Freddy wiggled his eyebrows and grinned. "I can think of a few ways for you to cum over… and over, and over…"

The guitarist returned to sucking him, taking it deep and pleasuring the length with his talented tongue. He was more talented at giving head than skating or drumming, and it just egged the Asian boy on feeling that mouth work him, edging closer to orgasm.

"O-Oh god, Freddy… I'm going to cum, man!"

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


End file.
